


Frozen Water

by Woon



Series: Baby It's Cold Outside 2019 [18]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Falling On Ice, Ice Skating, Rocket is a little jerk, bruised egos and bottoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Nebula and Gamora try ice skating. Rocket is a jerk.
Relationships: Gamora & Nebula (Marvel)
Series: Baby It's Cold Outside 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559968
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Frozen Water

**Author's Note:**

> a fic for the Winter Bingo thingy I am doing

“And this is supposed to be fun?” Nebula was not convinced as she wobbled along the ice with her sister.

“Quill says it is something they do during the winter on his planet” Gamora tried to sound reassuring but she was only slightly steadier than her sister, it was only her second time on the ice in the bladed footwear that they’d gotten from Ravagers.

“And we are taking the word of a moron…” Nebula hit a snag in the ice and lost her balance, Gamora attempted to reach out to steady her but found her own balance was thrown off. Both sisters landed on their asses with a thud.

Nearby Rocket was cackling loudly, “Oh, did you fall down? Are you going to cry? ‘Boo hoo I can’t slide across the frozen water.’” Rocket slid passed the ladies laughing like a big jerk. 

“Get up.” Nebula growled at her sibling as she stood up cautiously.   
“Just ignore him.” Gamora slowly collected herself.

“No. I will not be bested by a  **_rodent_ ** .”


End file.
